Yours, am I?
by Whiteghost37
Summary: AU, where everyone are overprotective and Kurt's in love. Warnings and descrption inside, enjoy!


**Title: **Yours, am I?**  
>Summary: <strong>AU, where everyone are overprotective and Kurt's in love**  
>Warnings: <strong>AU, OOC, Mentions of attempted rape (from a non-canon character), Slash(eventual Purt), language**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Glee or any characters, I just want to play with them for a while

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: This is an AU. In this universe the students of McKinley are nice and accepting of Kurt's sexuality. The Glee-club is there, but that's more like a fun activity, and I don't mention it here. The jocks are Kurt's, very overprotective, friends. And Burt and Carole got married a few years earlier so Kurt has never been in love with Finn, they only feel brotherly love for each other. Kurt never went to Dalton either; therefore Blaine isn't in this story. Sorry about that, but I can't imagine Blaine as anything else than Kurt's boyfriend, and that just doesn't fit this plot… Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Kurt tried closing the door quietly behind him; he didn't want anyone to see him right now. He knew he looked awful, eyes all puffy from crying and hair and clothes a mess. He knew Finn and the boys would interrogate him if they saw him in this state. While he took of his shoes and tiptoed towards the stairs he could hear the guys in the living room, shouting at the TV and blaming their characters in the game for their loss while the TV was turned up to max.<br>"KURT, I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE. COME IN HERE AND TELL US ABOUT YOUR DATE!" He heard Finn shout when he was at the third step of the stair:  
>"I'll just change first, okay?" He called back, more quietly.<br>He heard how the TV was turned down:  
>"Dude, is everything all right?" He heard Puck's worried voice.<br>"I'm fine. I'll go change my clothes and then I'll join you." Kurt said in his normal speaking voice, cursing himself when he noticed how hoarse his voice was.  
>"Get in here now," He heard Finn saying in his strict "I'm-your-big brother-and-you'll-do-as-I-say"-voice.<br>"Finn, really…"  
>"NOW!" this time it wasn't just Finn's voice that was heard.<br>With a sigh and a few mutterings Kurt slowly walked into the living room, dreading the meeting.  
>"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?" Finn roared, jumping up from the couch and stepped forward towards Kurt.<br>Before Kurt could answer Finn had gripped his wrist and dragged him towards the couch so the rest of the guys could see him. Kurt cringed at the looks directed at him and glared when all the guys went into big-brother mode.  
>"Who did this?" Dave Karofsky hissed.<br>"Look, I know this looks bad, but really guys…"  
>"Who?" Dave hissed again, his eyes dark with anger.<br>"Was it _him_?" Puck asked, voice filled with venom when he said 'him'.  
>"Look, I'm sure Simon didn't mean to…"<br>"I knew that guy was bad news as soon as I laid eyes on him," Azimio growled, cracking his knuckles.  
>Kurt sighed, they were all in protective-mode right now, there was now use in trying to defend Simon. He shivered a bit, and was immediately enfolded in Finn's arms. With another small sigh he started to talk:<p>

***Flashback:*  
><strong>

Simon and he had been dating for a month now; he was a good-looking fellow from one of the other schools in Lima. Of course his family and friends didn't approve, the kid was from _the_ school that was the most homophobic one in the Lima region, plus it was one of McKinley's rival schools. Kurt suspected that Finn and the guys wouldn't approve of any guy Kurt dated, even if it was a McKinley student, so he just ignored them. He had warned them not to spy on him and Simon as they had done when he and Simon had been out last week, and turned their date into a catastrophe. They had reluctantly agreed and settled in front of the TV to play a game while they waited for Kurt to get home.  
>Kurt and Simon had walked a few blocks to a small restaurant that Santana had recommended to them (considering that girl had been on a date with almost every guy in McKinley it meant she had been to almost every restaurant in Lima, so she knew where the best food was). The two of them had talked comfortably while they ate and Kurt had felt it had been a successful date when they exited the restaurant. They had started to walk back towards Kurt's house when, suddenly, Simon had dragged him into a dark alley and pushed him up against the brick-wall. One hand held Kurt's wrists stuck above his head while the other hand fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, his lips sucking on Kurt's neck. Kurt had been too shocked to speak for a while. But, when the hand had started on the fly of his jeans he had started squirming. With a well-placed kick Simon had released him and Kurt had run for it, all the way home.<p>

*** End Flashback* **

When Kurt had finished speaking he was trembling in Finn's arms. Then he noticed the hands resting on his shoulders, slowly he turned around and gave the guys, his friends, a small smile to show how grateful he was to have them.  
>"Look guys, I know you're worried. But can I please take a shower now, that guy made me feel so… dirty," Kurt said with a small shudder of disgust.<br>They nodded and Kurt ran up the stairs towards the shower.

He must have taken longer than he thought, 'cause when he came down all the girls were there. He smiled at them, and then was enveloped in a group hug. Kurt was only wearing a pair of pajama pants and a towel around his shoulders, and when the girls stepped back he caught Puck staring at him. Kurt smirked and winked teasingly at Puck, making him blush a bit and turn towards the TV.

Puck and Kurt's relationship was different from his relationship with the other guys (excluding Finn, since they were brothers their relationship differed a bit as well). Puck and Kurt often fooled around with each other and were very close friends (the others said they were 'friends with benefits'.) They had never gone further than some heavy make-out-sessions and were never uncomfortable around each other. Kurt couldn't remember when it had started, but he never minded it. Kurt knew he had a crush on Puck, but he always suppressed that feeling so no one would notice. Though sometimes he thought Puck felt the same, he always seemed a bit jealous when he saw Kurt kissing someone else. But Kurt told himself he imagined it, it wouldn't be the first time… Besides, Noah Puckerman was a Stud (his own words, not Kurt's). A bisexual stud at that. Kurt would be surprised if Noah was with the same person for a week, so it was not likely Puck would even consider be in a committed relationship with him, of everyone. Nope, Kurt was content with fooling around. Nothing more, nothing less. Just bloody fantastic…

With a sigh he settled in front of the TV with the others.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later Kurt came home from the mall, met with the noise from the TV. Almost all the guys were there, watching some sort of game.<br>"Kurt, come join us," Dave said excitedly.  
>"You know I don't like watching football," Kurt said with an eye-roll.<br>"Doesn't matter, we can watch something else. Just join us, we'll make a guys-night of it," Finn said.  
>Kurt shrugged, put his things in the hall and walked up to the couch. He stopped in front of Puck:<br>"Noah Puckerman, you are in my seat," Kurt said, as a matter of fact.  
>"I don't see your name on it," Noah smirked.<br>"You know I usually sit there."  
>It was true, whenever they had a guys-night there was like an unspoken agreement when it came to the seating arrangement. Kurt always sat in between Finn and Puck on the couch. But now Puck was next to Finn with Azimio on the other side with Karofsky next to him, the only available seat was on the other side of Dave next to the armrest. And, as much as Kurt liked Dave, he really didn't want to sit next to him. The guy should really look up the word toothpaste, and his cologne made Kurt's head hurt.<p>

Kurt gave Puck a glare and huffed. Without a word he had suddenly put himself in Puck's lap, effectively showing that this was his seat no matter who was sitting there. Puck didn't seem to mind though; instead he put his arms around Kurt and arranged them so they both sat comfortably. They put on a DVD and drinks (non-alcoholic) in plastic cups were passed around.  
>After a while Puck started squirming, distracting Kurt from the movie:<br>"Dude, get off will you? I need the bathroom."  
>"Last I checked, couches didn't speak or needed to go to the bathroom. I wonder why my seat is suddenly talking to me," Kurt said teasingly, not moving from where he was sitting.<br>He was totally unprepared for the fingers that were suddenly on his ribs, tickling him. He made a sound, sounding suspiciously like 'Eep', and was suddenly on the floor with Noah Puckerman tickling him mercilessly above him. But, Puck couldn't ignore his needs for long and was soon off Kurt and running towards the bathroom. Kurt got his giggling under control and had plunked himself down on his seat. When Puck got back from the bathroom, instead of sitting on the other side of Dave, he pulled Kurt off his seat, plunked himself down and pulled Kurt into his lap. Kurt rolled his eyes but didn't protest, Noah's lap was really comfortable.

* * *

><p>Two weeks had gone by since the 'incident' with Simon. They had decided not to report the 'incident' since Simon's dad was on the police force and they would only get into trouble if they filed a report. Kurt hadn't told his dad either, knowing the guy would probably get his rifle, and Kurt didn't want his dad to go to jail.<p>

He was sitting in the bleachers by the football field, watching as the guys practiced. They liked when he watched them, 'cause he always made sure to inform them what their weak spots were so they knew what to train. Kurt had been on the team once, when they were one man short. He had been really good. But the guys had convinced him to quit when one of the guys from an opposing team had tackled him to the ground, bruising his ribs and making the guys go into protective-mode. They had more or less forced him to quit since they wouldn't even let him get close to the field.  
>Kurt suddenly felt a presence behind him and got a bad feeling. Suddenly he was on the ground with a heavy weight on him. He looked up into a pair of hazel eyes and felt his insides freeze:<br>"Simon, what…"  
>He was interrupted by a pair of cold lips against his own, trying to force-open his mouth. His hands were above his head with Simon's hand holding them in an iron-grip, and Simon was straddling his legs so Kurt could hardly move.<br>Then, as suddenly as it had come, Simon's weight was gone and Kurt was lifted up from the ground and enfolded by a pair of strong arms, face pressed against a strong chest.  
>"What do you think you were doing with my Kurt?" He heard Puck's voice through the rumbling chest he was pressed against, confirming that the person holding him was Puck.<br>"Your Kurt," He heard Simon's, slightly taunting, voice.  
>"Yes, mine!" Puck snarled.<br>"Prove it," Simon demanded.  
>Puck pulled Kurt away from his chest and kissed him gently, Kurt granting him access almost immediately.<br>When they pulled back they both smiled at each other. Simon had run off and the other guys were smiling at them, approval in their eyes.  
>"Yours, huh?" Kurt half-stated, half-asked.<br>"Of course. You're mine Kurt, and damned be anyone who tries to claim anything else." Puck said, a murderous glint in his eyes.  
>"Oh, I see. So we're officially together now then?"<br>"Yup. What, did you really think I would let anyone else take your virginity?" Puck smiled wolfishly now.  
>"That's because you're a horn dog," Kurt said accusingly.<br>"Only when it comes to you my love," Puck said, sincerity oozing from his pores.  
>"All right then."<br>Then they kissed again, and again and…  
>They were officially each other's now. And they were both very, <em>very <em>happy about that.

**The End**

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Tell me what you think? Personally, I think this fanfic turned out great!<p> 


End file.
